A navigation device for displaying not only a route to a destination, but also facilities such as sightseeing facilities, etc. existing around this route on a map to thereby provide valuable information to users is known in navigation devices for indicating a route to a destination on a map to perform route guidance (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-148069